


【L月】手放すな、欲望は君の命だ

by xihuan951805shiqi



Series: 死亡笔记/DEATH NOTE 相关同人文 [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), L月 - Fandom, 死亡笔记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuan951805shiqi/pseuds/xihuan951805shiqi
Summary: 大纲文。原作向ABO。
Series: 死亡笔记/DEATH NOTE 相关同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【L月】手放すな、欲望は君の命だ

夜神月15岁分化成了omega，他用自己的零花钱买昂贵的抑制剂，伪装成beta。在捡到死亡笔记之前，一次发情期，由于体育课太匆忙，忘记带抑制剂，从而在回家路上发情，躲进家里附近的一个仓库中。意识迷离之际，感觉到有人来到他身边，抚摸亲吻了他的腺体，不知道用了什么方法，让夜神月陷入昏睡，并将其送回了家。夜神月视其为救命恩人，多方打听无果。唯一的线索，便是那个人的信息素——甜腻的巧克力味道。

夜神月在学校无聊中，捡到了死亡笔记，通过两次制裁想要成为新世界的神。那位救命恩人给夜神月的临时标记迟迟不散，夜神月逐渐习惯并喜欢上这个味道。

一向不喜欢吃甜食的他甚至破天荒去买了巧克力吃，但是无论如何，都不是信息素的那个味道。巧克力的味道让夜神月有些心安，再次发情之后他依靠这个味道神志还算清楚地挺了过来。但是内心深处却对这个味道越来越渴求。

与L初遇后，L身上有一丝让夜神月怀念的味道，夜神月生疑，询问那天L在哪里，L巧妙回避。网球比赛后，由于运动和L接触，夜神月几乎被强制进入发情期，L及时送来了抑制剂，但是受到夜神月信息素的影响，自己的信息素有所泄露，然后夜神月发现L身上信息素的味道是抹茶味的，安心之余，却有一些失望。

（中间可以有穿插，L认为基拉是beta）

杀掉FBI进入基拉调查行动组之后，夜神月发现L非常喜欢吃甜食，围绕在他身边的甜食几乎淹没了L信息素的味道。并且L告诉夜神月自己“也”是beta，夜神月暂时相信。L怀疑月是基拉的心思越来越重，最终囚禁了弥海砂和月。一番计划后，月放弃死亡笔记的拥有权，暂时失去了与死亡笔记相关的记忆。

月在监管时期进入发情期，L不顾其他人的阻拦，将月放到跟自己单独的房间内，用临时标记帮助月度过发情期，同时，月明白了L使用了特殊的信息素喷剂掩盖了自己真正的味道。

L是Alpha，并且是个巧克力味的Alpha。

L就是当时救自己的那个人。

月的身体没有因为临时标记好转起来，反而陷入长久的昏迷，医生诊断后，认为夜神月长期使用omega抑制剂，对他的身体有损，并且因为两次临时标记，月心中对Alpha的渴望逐渐加深，现在抑制剂对他已经没有什么效果了，最好的办法是L立刻标记了月，否则月可能因为信息素紊乱永远失去omega的各种能力。

L陷入纠结中。当时帮助月一半是受到了月信息素的吸引，一半是“助人为乐”

而经过这些天的相处，L明白月是基拉的可能性非常大，但是自己却不自觉被他的种种所吸引。甚至是他有些狡猾的笑容。

L决定尊重月的决定。在月不多的清醒时刻，L告诉月医生的话，并询问月要不要被自己标记。同时“竭力”阐述被自己标记的好处（非常私心hhhh）月忘记了自己是基拉，并且明白L就是自己一直渴望的人后，略显犹豫地答应了。

标记完成后，月与L度过了短暂的甜蜜时期，便一起调查基拉的事情。

（这个阶段内，L初步判断，月可能不是基拉，或者最起码现在不是基拉）

火口的事情被发现后，月发现之前基拉的做法跟自己的做事风格相当吻合，心里有一个可能性的猜测。火口被捕后月恢复了记忆，处于极度惊乱时期的月没有选择杀死火口。

他在杀死或不杀死L之间犹豫，即使L已经在生理上标记了月，月不以为然，表示自己可以通过手术去除标记。L要通过死刑犯测验死亡笔记的功能，蕾姆告诉月，只要他想，L随时会死，而自己一定会在弥海砂被L确定是第二基拉的身份之前，杀死L。如果不想L死，月就要想办法引导L，证明弥海砂是无辜的。

一番挣扎之后，不想L死的念头暂时占据月的头脑，他劝说L停止基拉的调查，

企图改变L的是非观念。L不为所动，月便撒谎说自己怀孕了。L震惊。

（穿插L质问月记忆的事情，是否真的真心想被自己标记）

月向蕾姆表示自己一定会保护弥海砂不死，让蕾姆放过L，蕾姆暂时答应。L关于死亡笔记的实验在继续，他心里已经确信了弥海砂就是第二基拉，而月，就是基拉。但是对月和“孩子”的感情让L第一次有一种要放弃真相的想法，死亡笔记实验结束的那天，L自己独自呆了一整天。

月以为L肯定不会放过自己，几番难过之后决定告诉蕾姆还是杀了L。没想到此时自己因为贫血晕倒，送到医院时医生告诉月，他怀孕了。L听闻消息后赶到医院，却相对无言。对孩子的爱压倒了月的自负，他再次劝说L放弃，甚至想要告诉L自己就是基拉。L依然不为所动。月告诉L，如果他不停止调查，自己会放弃这个孩子，并且要通过手术除掉与L的标记，因为他不想自己的孩子一出生就没有父亲。而L却反问月，自己的生与死，不应该在月的一念之间吗？

L联系到高田和魅上照，表示自己绝对不会放弃对世界的“制裁”，即使L是孩子的父亲，是自己的Alpha也不可能，自己一定会遵循自己的“正义”，告诉世界：基拉是正确的。

L明白宣告月就是基拉是什么样的后果，这样的做法伤害了月，伤害了月的家人，

并且也伤害了自己。基拉调查行动组居然陷入了停滞状态。L以保护月养胎为名，将月转移到国外，切断月跟日本这边的一切联系，调查到月联系的高田和魅上照，一切尽在L掌握中。月被软禁后想方设法逃走，并企图用自杀/伤害自己的方式来让L放弃，L的理智在逐渐崩溃，月会死这个念头让他产生前所未有的害怕。

他设法让弥海砂放弃死亡笔记的拥有权，并将第二基拉的某些犯罪行为嫁祸转移给高田。L发现了月的动作，明白了月的用意。

（月曾经“告诉”过L杀死死神的方法）

L布下天罗地网，要一举拿下魅上照，高田和弥海砂，月此时即将临盆，通过流克明白了日本那边事情的走向。

在生与死的选择面前，L没有追究弥海砂的罪名，只是以从犯的名义将弥海砂正常拘留。在处理了死亡笔记的案件后，L火速来寻找月，而月因为诞育双胞胎，身体严重亏损，经常处于昏迷中。

L向月表示，自己没能秉持自己的正义，让基拉逍遥法外了，但是他知道，死亡笔记的案件已经结束了。月告诉L，自己本来认为正义是一件绝对的法器，现在才明白正义是相对的武器，只有符号和教义才是绝对的，人类总是相对的，没有人会绝对正义，也没有人会绝对邪恶。

两人返回日本，月继续完成大学学业，两人在日本买房居住，L继续做侦探办理案件。月毕业后进入警署做检察官，两个孩子（男孩）茁壮成长，哥哥越来越像L，弟弟越来越像月。

（哥哥取名N.Lawliet，弟弟取名夜神洛）

弥海砂失去了关于死亡笔记的记忆，安稳做着明星，莱姆一直陪伴在他身边；流克无聊的时候还会来人间看看，来月家里哄哄娃顺便拿走几个苹果；夜神总一郎和幸子过着悠闲的养老生活；夜深妆裕跟自己一个学长结婚，婚后非常幸福。

平行空间中，夜神洛却无意间捡到了死亡笔记本，向来不服输，认为自己比哥哥强的他，认为自己是天选之子，想要成为“基拉”。夜神月敏感地发现基拉的信徒又开始活跃，L也表示死亡笔记本又出现了。

远处，莱姆跟硫克俯视着人间。

“人类，真的很有意思呐。”

当然，这只是其中一个可能发生的后果罢了。

【无数次想要把结局写成L和月同归于尽，似乎这样才能合理，才不OOC，但是最终却舍不得。正篇中他们已经各自死亡，前往另一个世界，同人中，就暂且幸福地生活在一起吧。】


End file.
